


At the End of a Rainbow

by ostentatiouslyrealistic



Series: Timeless Moments [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostentatiouslyrealistic/pseuds/ostentatiouslyrealistic
Summary: Tendou and Semi go looking for the end of a rainbow. What they find is something more valuable than gold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had intense writer's block.

"Come on Semisemi!" Tendou tugged on his arm, yanking him forward. Semi scowled, yanking back as pettiness overcame rational thought. His friend pouted deeply and sighed, pulling him towards the kaleidoscope of color.

"We're almost to the end of the rainbow. Why are you like this?" Semi's frown deepened even further than Tendou thought it could, and he scuffed the heel of his shoe into the ground. "I'm tired, and we've been at this for, what, three hours? Do you even know where we are?"

Tendou shrugged and dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He indicated towards the brightly lit cracked screen and grinned, the corners of his wide mouth pulling away from each other.

"Nope, but that's what a GPS is for." There it was, that slimy voice that had taken Semi a month to get used to once he realized he was stuck with this lizard-like boy for three years. And somewhere along the way, he had grown fond of it, equating that tone to that of puppy dog eyes. Semi Eita was weird, and he wasn't going to try denying it (maybe to Shirabu, but that was beside the point).

"So we've been wandering aimlessly for the past three hours? Come on, there has to be a better way to spend a Saturday." Tendou shook his head vigorously, "Eita-kun, why do you have to make everything sound so negative—"

"Realistic." Tendou ignored him.

"Instead of 'wandering aimlessly,' why not just imagine us going on an adventure! Not everyone's seen the end of the rainbow, y'know. Learn to have some fun!" Semi was about to tell him to shove that fun up somewhere very inappropriate when he felt a hand slipping into the palm of his own, lacing their fingers together.

"What are you doing?" Tendou looked away, peering towards the rainbow. "It's getting dark, and we don't need you getting lost!" _Says the boy who can barely find his way towards class_ , Semi thought, his inner voice bitter, and he snapped at it to shut up. They stumbled through overgrown bushes and tripped over hidden roots peeking from the damp earth. The wind that had snapped at them so viciously early was no longer present, and the air took on an eerie atmosphere.

Semi pressed closer, and he tried not to trip as he attempted to keep up with Tendou's long, excited strides. Finally, he could see light peer through dark green leaves, and with an increasing heartbeat and pace, he overcame Tendou and yanked him forward, the both of them nearly collapsing when Tendou's shoe caught on a root. They stumbled forward into a clearing, and Semi covered the top of his eyes to keep the glare from the sun from blinding him.

"I don't see much."

"But we still made it!" Tendou ran forward and spun with outstretched arms. Semi felt something akin to giddiness bubble up in his chest, and he rushed after him, quashing the glimmer of disappointment. He really did want to see what the end of a rainbow looked like.

He stretched his arms upwards, feeling his back pop a bit, and relaxed. The sunlight filtering through the once ominous grey clouds wrapped themselves around him like a warm blanket, and he loosened up. Shutting his eyes, he felt a light breeze, not present in the densely packed forest, linger over skin, a welcoming sensation, and he rolled up his sleeves.

Something long and lanky tackled him from behind, sending them sprawling onto the ground. Semi grunted, his eyes snapping open to see Tendou laying on his chest, face buried in the light t-shirt.

"Satori, what the fuck?" he groaned, letting his head fall back onto the grass—it really was a nice cushion. Tendou answered by snuggling his face deeper into Semi's cotton shirt.

"Oi," Semi warned, and Tendou looked up, resting his chin on Semi's frantically beating heart. His eyes were hooded, smile lazy, as he traced an unreadable pattern on Semi's skin.

"What—" This was new. Tendou sounded hesitant, and Semi could hear the faint quiver in his voice. He chose to remain silent, waiting for Tendou to form whatever he had to say. "What would you do if I told you right now that I was gay?"

Semi felt his heartbeat pound faster than he thought was possible, and he was sure Tendou could feel it through that thin cotton shirt.

"I—" He cleared his throat. "Nothing, I guess. I mean, you're my best friend." Even as the words slipped out of his mouth, they felt strange, twisted and wrong. Tendou uttered, "Oh," and let his cheek fall onto the soft fabric. His next words were muffled and quiet.

"What?" Tendou took a large gulp of air and pushed himself up. He stared deeply into Semi's eyes, and Semi fidgeted, feeling uncharacteristically open.

"What would you do if I said I was gay and in love with my best friend?" Semi felt himself burn, from the tips of his ears to the back of his neck. He was sure he looked ridiculous, but all he could feel was blood rushing in his ears and the dizziness accompanying the feeling.

"What?" Tendou gulped and rolled off of Semi, pushing himself up and pulling his knees toward his body, looping his arms around them. He looked so vulnerable, and Semi sat up, turning to face him.

"In love...with me?" Tendou made a sound like a wounded animal and hid behind his arms. Semi could still feel the blood rush upwards, and he blinked.

"I accept!" The words exploded from his mouth, and he clamped his hands over his face. Of all times, this was the worst time for his brain to stop functioning. He peeked through his fingers to see Tendou peeking above his arms.

"I mean—I'm also gay—and I like you—have since—y'know—a while," he stumbled over his words, eyes averting his best friend, who had the beginnings of a smile forming on his face. So it came as a surprise when he was tackled backwards _again_ by a beaming Tendou, who leaned down to kiss Semi's burning cheeks, who yelled out, "what the fuck!" on instinct.

"I'm happy, Eita-kun!" The joy in his tone was so unfiltered and pure that Semi felt his shock melt into a warm sense of happiness that tugged on his heartstrings, softening his smile.

"I know. I am too."

They laid in silence for a long while, just basking in the warm sun and cool air, the sound of each other's breathing and the feeling of pounding hearts a soothing reminder that feelings were reciprocated and that there was no need to worry.

"Hey, Eita-kun."

"Hm?"

"We didn't find a pot of gold. Nor did we find leprechauns."

Semi lightly slapped the side of Tendou's head, "Obviously."

"We found out that we were gay—under a rainbow." At that, Tendou started to laugh at his own joke, and Semi found himself chuckling along. He smacked his arm and ignored Tendou's whining over, "Eita-kun, that hurt!"

"Shut up." Tendou's laughter quieted until he was grinning, "You know what, Eita-kun?"

"Hm?" Semi carded his fingers through Tendou's fiery hair, feeling content and comfortable even with the middle blocker lying on top of him.

"You're better than a pot of gold."

Semi smiled.

"You are too."

**Author's Note:**

> I still have intense writer's block.


End file.
